The present invention relates to echocardiography and more specifically to the use of automatic controls for ultrasound echocardiogram machines displaying a two dimensional image. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for adjustment of such a machine using a digital computer to compute and set various modified controls of an otherwise conventional echocardiogram machine.